


Traces of Humanity

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inias and Samandriel were always better at hiding their humanity than Castiel. But everything must come to an end eventually, and some things just aren't meant to be hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces of Humanity

Like most angels, Inias didn't remember the first hundred years of his existence. It was like childhood for angels, stretched longer than humans because of their ageless lifetime. He remembered bits and pieces, like learning how to hone his abilities, learning the ins and outs of Heaven's intricate system. What memories could be characterized as an actual "childhood" were distant, vague, often feeling more like someone else's life rather than his own. But if he thought long and hard, delved into the corners of his mind, there were other memories.

Like Castiel, for example. Inias had the feeling he had spent a good amount of time growing up around Castiel. He cared for Inias the way other angels didn't, more like a human brother rather than his angelic brother. But then, Castiel had always had more humanity than other angels. His brothers and sisters tried to work it out of him, discipline him into the status of a cold, thoughtless soldier, but it never worked. And when he met Dean that was it. His already budding humanity bloomed and took over. He never really stood a chance.

Unlike most angels, Inias respected him for this. Humans were so much more than angels would ever be. 

Or maybe Inias had so much respect and admiration for Castiel because, secretly, they were so much alike. Inias was better at keeping his humanity a secret from his older siblings; he knew what would happen to him if he let them know of his growing feelings. He respected Castiel for acting on his humanity, for never hiding it, even though he knew what the others would think of him. Inias hadn't yet found that strength.

Samandriel was created at the same time as Inias. For that reason, they shared many similarities. They were both overly fond of Castiel, who watched over them and made sure they grew up as happy as an angel could be. When Castiel fell, they watched mournfully at what had become of the angel they had come to know as their hero, watched him absorb all the souls in Purgatory, watched him wipe out thousands of lives, people whose fate was not Castiel's place to decide. They watched him go into that lake and stopped watching, sorrow and loss weighing too heavily on them. 

They held each other that first day as the sun set over the lake and the black ooze spread. Inias grabbed Samandriel's hand and pulled him close, the other angel burying his face in the fancy suit Inias' vessel was wearing. They didn't talk about the implications of these actions, nor how uncharacteristic they were for their race. They simply held each other and tried to ignore the tremors that shook their human form every few minutes, the telltale signs of tears trying to rip from their bodies. 

Holding each other became a daily activity, something they did whenever life became too much. After the Leviathans were unleashed on Earth, life was almost always too much. 

Holding hands turned in to stroking arms, brushing thighs together, running fingers through each other's hair. These touches were no longer restricted to just comfort, but they would never admit that. Admitting that much would mean admitting some sort of deeper emotion, emotion that angels weren't supposed to be able to feel. They just weren't programmed like that. So they kept it inside, told themselves they were just friendly touches, and kept it from the rest of their garrisons. 

When Inias returned from a trip to Earth a few months later to find his entire garrison dead, he ran blindly to Samandriel, not even caring when he felt hot tears emerge from his vessel's eyes. He let Samandriel cradle him in his lap and stroke his hair, felt his lips brush against the skin of his neck, heard the comforting words of "it's going to be okay, everything will be okay" fumble and die away as Samandriel, too, cried over his lost brothers and sisters. They didn't care anymore that they weren't proper angels; everyone they had grown up with was gone. All they had left was each other. 

Neither could remember who made the first move, but when their lips touched, hands wrapped around waists and shoulders, neither pulled away. They melted in to each other for the first time, but certainly not the last.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this. I'm not happy with the wording and flow. Hope it's not a complete trainwreck, though. 
> 
> I originally wanted Inias and Samandriel to be like angelic twins, because they have so much in common. I like this better, though. I'm calling them Inadriel.


End file.
